


Shark Week

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Shark Week with TFW, when you fall asleep on Sam and he carries you to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Week

Slumping further back into the couch of the bunker’s front lounge, you followed your eyes across the feet in your lap to your drunk- however, now, passed out- friend whom you’d brought home an hour ago. Now, you were watching Shark Week with the boys.

After your long day of killing demons and saving your old friend from them, it took all your effort to keep your eyes open, and soon even that was enough as you felt yourself slipping into unconsciousness. Your head lolled onto Sam’s shoulder and the rest of your body soon followed as you snuggled into his side. 

The hunter looked somewhat bewildered for all of a second before he wound his arms around you and cuddled you back.

“Nawh,” Dean mocked in a high tone.

“Fuck off,” Sam snapped back, pushing your friend’s feet off your lap and scooping you up into his arms. “I’m gonna take her to bed.”

“Yeah, you are,” his older brother grinned coyly.

Giving him the finger as he left the room, Sam walked with ease to your bedroom and carefully laid you under the covers. After a second of consideration, he gingerly bent down and kissed your lips lightly. It felt just as wonderful as he’d imagined, but he straightened back up nevertheless.

That didn’t mean he’d never try again.

He’d just wait until you were awake and he could do much more than just kiss you chastely.


End file.
